With you on my shoulder
by Heart of Summer
Summary: Artie and Brittany are dating, and Santana feels left out. She goes back one night to find Brittany practicing a dance and singing a song that makes her feel something so deep she's not sure how to react... Brittany/Santana!


**"With you on my shoulder"**  
By HeartofSummer  
Genre: Brittany and Santana romance  
Copyright: If I owned them, a lot of the shows awesome characters would be forgotten, since I'd only be writing about these two. So this is purely for entertainment.

**A/N:** So here we go. My newest obsession. It snuck up on me, and now I'm going crazy, unable to think of anything else. I'm thinking of doing this a longer fic, following each episode and writing more of them than is shown on the show. I got the idea from "aeval" on here. Hers is great, but I got so inspired I wanted to take a stab on it as well.  
Well, I'm not sure. Please tell what you think of this first, and I love suggestions of lines etc. Anything to make them even more in character.

* * *

"Where's Brittany?" I ask Quinn casually as I slip out from the showers.

Quinn looks up at me with one of her superior smiles, and I hate her for knowing how much I want her spot as the Cheercaptain. Quinn might've been a bit nicer when she was knocked up, but now that baby is long gone and she's fighting to regain her spot as the top bitch.

"I think she said something about staying late to practice..." She gives me a x-ray look under her thick eyelashes as I hook my brah before starting to put regular clothes on, ignoring her.

It feels odd to wear jeans since six days a week (including sundays), 13 hours a day we dress in our cheerios uniforms. I would never admit it, but I always feel relived at fridays like these where I can just change into simple clothing, knowing I have the whole day tomorrow off, as long as I don't eat anything that normally appears on Mercedes plate. No hate on Mercedes but I can't afford to gain a pound if I want to keep climbing up from the bottom of the pyramid, where I am placed at the time being.

Quinn gives me one of her kind smiles, the ones that she only gives Sam these days. Once upon a time me and Quinn had been pretty close. In a short second I find myself missing those times, but in the next my heart is set on finding Brittany again. As I put on my jacket, looking inside the locker to make sure I haven't left anything in there, I hear her right beside me:

"Is she really dating Artie?" I appreciate her lowering her voice so the others can't hear that well, but I still feel that familiar stab at my chest. Like I was going to be sick.

"Guess so" I answer, a little more harsh then I need to be. My eyes stare into the soft darkness of the red locker, and I wish I could just creep into it and lock it behind me so that I can get a chance to think it all over.

"Are you jelous?" I snap my head out and slam the locker shut, my eyes murderous as I meet her wondering look.

"I've got Puck to get my mack on. That's all I need." I know she can see right through the lie, and it kills me. Quinn was there when me and Brit had first kissed. She hadn't been drinking, so she had seen exactly how it had been. The guys must've thought it was just for show, but the way I'd grabbed her inner thigh that time had so not been thought through. It had all just happened.

"Well, he's not much of a friend to you, is he? Besides, you are just getting naked."

"Yes" I sneer. "I just told you."

"You did," she answer, studying herself in her brah and skirt in the mirror. I notice something in her eyes I'm not sure I want to see.

But I somehow know Puck would like it. He likes everything about Quinn, and is really bad at hiding it. Quinn is a good liar, but not as good as me. Her eyes give her away, and that's why she tries to hide them from me as she speaks. "Sex isn't exactly dating. Are you jelous of what they have?"

If I felt like beeing honest with Quinn for once, I would've told her yes, but now I just whip my ponytail at her and smile, eyes still chilly with a milder hate.

"Why would I be? It's about time she stops sleeping around anyway since she's gotten herself the perfect score. But I'm never gonna be like her." I spit this at her, and then I walk away. I hear a small smile in Quinns voice as she calls;

"See you sunday" after me. I ignore her again, taking long strides out into the corridor, hurrying towards the gymnastic hall. I miss Brit, we hadn't hung much since the whole "I'm dating Artie" scene. This had resulted in her spending most of her free time with him, and I begun to hang out with Puck.

But I miss her, and still it had only been about a week. I miss having her around me, and I miss protecting her. I'm not so sure Artie is gonna be able to pull that off now. I mean, I even tried to hit on Finn. Not my proudest moment, but I guess I somehow want someone who I could be steady with, to make Brit see that I'm not all sex.

I hear music start up as I get closer, and I peek through the door, wondering why the lights are turned off. In the middle of the room there's a still figure, her blonde hair silver in the lights from the footballfield. I recognize the song from somewhere, but I'm not sure where exactly that is. It's only the first tunes anyway.

I blink hard twice to make myself react, making a move to step in to the room when suddenly the music break out into a storm of sounds and Brittany throws her arms out and starts to move so fast I totally loose my breath in her first three strides.

Her hair is pulled up in a loose ponytail, and she's still wearing her cheerios uniform, but she moves in it like I've never seen her move before.

Don't get me wrong, I have pretty much always known that Brittany was born to be a preformer. She has always been one of the best cheerleaders at practice, always having the rythm and moves down long before the rest of them, but it was first when we joined Glee Club and she started to really dance, that I realized where her true abilities really lay. But even in Glee, when we preformed or danced, I'd never seen her move like this. It reminds me of the way she danced in my- well, our - very visual Britney fantasy.

I get startled when she starts to move her lips, and I realize it's her voice that echoes and bounces off the walls, crashing straight into the pit my stomach like a ray of... well, as Brit would put it, butterflies.

"I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalala alalala  
I can't  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get, what I want,  
Don't stop"

I watch her hands go to her chest, then down to her stomach and I can't tear my eyes off of her, though I feel myself blushing all the way down to the very roots of my hair. She's singing about sex. And not only sex, but the kind that matters. Brittany is singing about the kind of sex that matters here, now, like she is having it at just this moment... and I am watching her, secretely hoping this isn't about feelings she may or may not have towards Artie.

"Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
Cause I can't wait, wait, wait any more, more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me"

This can't be about Artie, can it?  
She whips her hair, jumping and throwing herself into the air as if an invisable force is pulling her in different directions, all at the same time. I feel the pulse loud in my ears, swallowing hard.

"And I don't give a damn what they say, or what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave... me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye..."

I turn around the corner, pressing my back to the wall, one hand against my chest, trying to catch my breathe. Her voice rings through my whole being, beating my heart to go faster, faster, reminding me of the way Coach Sylvester use to mentally harass us to work harder, fly higher, move faster.  
I feel the inside of my throat burn as I start to sing the lyrics, needing to get it out, since it's all I am at this moment, smiling since our voices blends so well together.

"I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I just can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you...  
Untouched, un  
And I need you so much"

Without thinking, I start to move to myself down the corridor, singing the lyrics to the next verse, letting the song get to me, becoming mine. I'm not sure how I know it, but I do, and that's all that matters.

"See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalala alalala  
You can take, take, t-t-take, take time, time,  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life  
Give me, give me, give me all of you, you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more"

Memories of our thousand sleepovers haunts me, how me and Brittany went from simply sleeping to touching, to kissing to... well, each time was different. Just because we'd had sex one night didn't mean we did anything the next. I always wanted to, but I had to force myself to pretend to sleep more often than not.  
As I sing I let my fingers graze the glass locker that contains pictures of all of Sue's Cheerleader group photos. I watch the frame that contains us, Quinn at the top of course, but me and Brittany just below, hands and eyes locked together. Everyone else in every single picture I look at is staring at the camera, grinning towards whoever held it, or maybe at Coach Sylvester who always stands behind the camera man, yelling out instructions about our smiles not being wide enough and telling us about some story where she'd learned to smile with her eyes on a Cheerleader fat camp, having to lie to them, making them think they would ever be able to be on top of any pyramid.  
And her constant line "Get the agony out of your eyes!"  
Well, me and Brittany just looked at each other, smiling. I remember how she'd let her thumb stroke my wrist as she held onto me, and our eyes had met, and then that personal moment between us had been caught in this photo.

"Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down (down)"

I feel a shiver running through my spine as I sing that line, feeling the urge to run back down the corridor to her, go to her, sing with her. I'm not sure exactly what it all means, but the song is telling me to. So I do.  
The music is so loud that I can't hear my own steps, but I'm not sure if it's really that loud or if it's simply all in my head. As I turn the corner, Brit is moving her hips so fast they seem match my beating heart, and she bend down, sticking her butt out as if she is grinding someone beside her. As we both start singing the refrain, she throws herself down onto the floor, rolling around and making me slightly light headed as I step into the room.

"I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you"

I tried to match her moves, but even if I am an excellent dancer as well, it's hard. I step towards her, my eyes feeling like they're trying to burn a whole through her uniform. In the middle she notices me, grinning and closing her eyes slightly, looking sexier than ever before.  
She takes my hands and spin me around, then grinds against me. I laugh, positive that those sweet Brittany butterflies in my stomach just turned into murderous, flesh eating bats. I feel crazy and dizzy, but also free for the first time this week. Singing with Brittany has always been what I love best, I just never realized that until that time about two weeks ago, when we sang while taking a sneak peek at Miss Pilsbury and Mr Schuester. That was nothing compared to this though.  
Her hair somehow comes loose, not that she notices, and she whips it into my face by accident, making me loose balance as I half dance, half run into her. Then we're down on the floor with her on top of me, straddling me, and we look into each others eyes, still singing.

"Untouched un, untouched, untouched un..."

As the song dies down Brittany smiles at me, looking slightly embaressed (which is unusual) and simply states the obvious.

"Hi Santana."

I feel embaressed just running in on her getting something out of the system, but I smile back at her and does the same thing.

"Hi Brittany. Sorry to bug you." Her eyes trail down to my lips for a second, before she meet my eyes again, smiling that kind smile that always looks a little bit distant.

"It was fun." Then she gets off of me, stands up and walks over to the stereo to take out her Ipod. Brittany may not be good at words and languages at all, but she's really good at technical stuff, and math. I would never have gotten a B in math without her help.

"So, what was that?" I ask her, getting up too, wondering what the hell I'm really doing here.

"Just a way to express my feelings," she states, putting the ipod in her bag and picking it up. "Mr. Schue always tells us to sing what we're feeling."

I bite my lip (which I personally see as a sign of weakness, except in sexual situations... and with Brittany) as she walks over to me and smiles again.

"It did feel really good. Almost as good as sex," I smile at her. Brittany puts her head to the side, winking at me.

"Almost." Then she links her pinky with mine, leaning her body against me. "Wanna get out of here? I'm not hanging out with Artie tonight."

"Sure," I answer without thinking, because I never really have to think when I'm around her. I just have to act myself, and that's usually enough. And I've had a hard time doing so lately. I guess I'm just afraid about loosing my best friend. And as if she just heard what I was thinking, she looks at me as we're walking down the corridor and says:

"You're my bestie, San." The unspoken words lay just beneath, and I feel my breath get caught in my throat again.

"You're my bestie too, Brit." I say quietly without looking at her, as I open the door and let us out into the cold night.

"Always and forever?" She asks, her silvery blue eyes still on me, her blonde bangs in them. I look up at her, smiling kindly at her words that most likely come from some cheesy Disney movie, and can't help but let go of her pinky to instead lace our fingers together. She tries to put her head on my shoulder, which is a little awkward since she's a bit taller than me and we're actually walking, but it does feel really nice.

"Exactly. Always and forever."


End file.
